Matchmaking Mages
by sweetsouthernsarcasm
Summary: Mira is at it again with all of her matchmaking. This time is different, though. She has help from Erza, who's tired of Gray not confessing to Juvia; and Wendy, their spy. So Erza and Mira send the four (plus Wendy) on a special mission, hoping it will solve the problem. The usual Fairy Tail chaos ensues.


**I know that Mira setting up couples is a bit of a cliche on this website, but it's popular for a reason. It's just so enjoyable to me.**

* * *

**{Erza's POV}**

I was in the shadows of an alley, trailing Gray and Natsu. I, along with Mira, was tired of the two boys not even attempting to voice their feelings for the girls. Especially since those feelings were visible to everyone in the guild… except for these two dense headed mages, and the girls they wanted.

"So, Gray," Natsu started, "how come you have talked with Juvia much lately?" he asked, coloring his words with a slight smirk on his face.

"She keeps going out on jobs, and when she's done, she visits with Lyon," he replied, irritation obvious on his face. "Then, she gets back, and it's eat, sleep, repeat," he added, tacking a 'tch' at the end of his statement. "It seems like she doesn't want to talk to me anymore," he said. I could hear a tinge of jealousy and sadness iin his voice.

"Well, maybe she got tired of you ignoring her advances, Frost-for-Brains," Natsu replied.

"You're the one to talk, Pyro! You won't even tell Lucy how you feel, and you see her every day! And it's obvious that she likes you, too!" Gray yelled, shaking his fist.

Natsu's face turned so red that it matched my hair. "Of course she likes me, we're nakama," he replied. "But that's all she likes me as," he said, adamantly.

I just rolled my eyes. Mira was right. It _was_ going to be hard to get these idiots to talk to Juvia and Lucy. Heading back to the guild hall, I heard a faint "you llliiiiikkkeeee her!" from Happy, while the two boys started fighting.

When I got back to the guild, I went straight to the bar. Mira handed me a slice of my favorite strawberry cake, whispering that she'd be right back. After she finished making her rounds, she came to a stop in front of me.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked me, propping her elbows on the table and resting her face in her hands.

"You were right," I said, slightly whispering as someone sat down beside me. "it's going to be harder than I thought to get these two dolts to talk."

Jellal let out a sigh. "Can't you two just leave their love lives alone?" he asked.

"NO," Mira and I chorused.

I kissed him on the cheek. "They never talk if we don't make them talk."

"It worked with Gajeel and Levy," Mira added, smiling.

He just rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he said, "I just came by to tell you that I'm going on a quick mission; I should be back in three days." He showed us his flyer, kissed me, and walked out.

I smiled, turning back to Mira. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. You can come to my room in Fairy Hills once you're done," I said.

"I will. We need to plan in detail now," she replied.

I smiled, then I turned around and left.

* * *

**[Natsu's POV]**

Once I got home, I dramatically kicked my shoes off and flopped into my hammock. I sighed in relief when the ropes didn't break. Frowning at the ceiling, I ignored Happy, who kept singing about how I was in 'looooooove' with Lucy and how Gray 'lllliiiiiiiiikes' Juvia.

Was Gray telling the truth about Lucy liking me the way I liked her? I was afraid that I might scare her. Igneel told me that Dragon Slayers only have one lifelong mate, and I don't know how Lucy'd react to that. Or did she already know? Gajeel's probably told Levy, and if Levy knows, it's safe to assume that Lucy knows, too. I was holding back, because having just a friendship with her was better than not having a relationship with her at all.

sighing, I closed me eyes. Thinking that my nakama might be my soulmate amazed me. It meant I had found my lifelong mate easily, and in a natural way. I hadn't had to search for her, or worse, go without one. (I really want to be a dad.)

Slowly, my daydreams became real dreams as I softly fell asleep.

* * *

_[Gray's POV]_

Damned Flame Brains. Who does he think he is, talking to me about Juvia like that? All that soot must really clog his brains, since he really couldn't see how Lucy felt about him. Must've spread to Lucy, too, because she was the same about Natsu. The idiots.

But he was right. I wasn't happy about not being able to talk with Juvia. In fact,I had only talked with her for a total of ten minutes through the whole week. We'd both been going on a lot of missions.

It'd be a bit better if she hadn't been hanging out with Lyon afterwards. Hmfp.

Had I really driven her away? That was nowhere near what I wanted to do. I just wanted to keep her safe. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me. I didn't want to get too close, just to lose her, like I had with my mom and Ur. That's why I agreed with Natsu. A friendship with her was better than no relationship with her. But apparently, I didn't even have that anymore.

Irritated that the plan had backfired, and not wanting to dwell on it, I turned on my music lacrima and fell asleep.


End file.
